


juice

by m_k_ch



Series: shh, don’t tell ♡ [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Prologue, Secret Relationship, probably unsatisfactory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: it’s just a really hot day.





	juice

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see. i have so many scenarios for secret relationship aus. next fic will tell more about how they came to be, and why they have to hide. nothing too big i just love youruby

Ruby fidgets under the heat of the sun.

Heat doesn’t usually bother her, but there’s heat that frustrates her, makes her want to rush inside and sit in front of a fan at high speed. She grew more and more irritated with how hot  today is, with her throat itching to get a taste of cold juice her warmed water couldn’t do.

Practice started just two hours ago, but the sun directly at her skin made her want to give up, despite recalling her words for what it is to be a school idol.

”Ruby-chan, are you okay?”

You’s voice instantly warms Ruby more, and Ruby wonders if it’s possible to shiver during a hot day.

She meekly cracks her knuckles before she reached out to touch You.

”Yes, You-chan!” Ruby says with a rasp. She really wants to get out and buy some juice right now.

Dia suddenly called out and insists practice starts again for an hour, and Ruby sighs.

 

Her water bottle is empty, but her lips are still dry. She leans against the wall of the rooftop while she watches everyone slump down, too tired to talk. Or maybe the day is just too hot, that’s why they were all worn out.

But her eyes keep glancing over You, itching to go over her side, but it would be weird that she would sneak herself in between her and Riko. The frustration bottles up and her insides were as warm as her surroundings, she’s clenching her hand and she’s stomping her foot and—

“Uh-uhm, _Onee-chan_ , I will go buy something in the convenience store..?” Her request sounding more like question. The craving for something sweet and cold was making Ruby burst, goodness she wants practice to stop already.

”Is that so?” Dia surprisingly says. Normally she would have questionned Ruby what it would be, instead she’s given permission to go unless someone goes with her.

”Ah, ah!” Chika suddenly spikes up, neck and face sweaty. “I can go with her!”

”No! Ruby is my little demon, I shall go with her!” exclaims Yoshiko, obviously finding a reason to stay in the air conditioned store, much like Chika. Ruby swears she hears Dia groan.

”Both of you! No!” shouts Dia, aware of their ulterior motives. Chika and Yohane step back.

“I can come with Ruby-chan, I realized I have something to get for home today.”

Ruby looks at You, eyes wide as You smiles at Dia. Dia nods and takes a gulp from her bottle, leaving sight of You and Ruby dashing down from the rooftop.

 

”You-chan! Why are you so fast!” Ruby gasps, struggling to catch up You down the stairs.

”Come on, Ruby-chan! We can sneak away faster!”

Ruby jumps down the last step and her hands clasped immediately with You, and her heart beats faster, even more after the flight down the stairs.

”What are you d—“

You shushes her with a finger on her lips, smile wide until she goes down and kisses Ruby, lightly and softly, until she pulls away.

”We can’t afford to be caught, can we?” You whispers with a smile. 

Ruby kisses her back, quick and chaste.

”Then can we get juice, please?”

You laughs and grabs Ruby, dashing out of the school and towards the nearest store.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey i love youruby and kanaruby and ruby x everyone hmu at twitter: @atohiyo


End file.
